The problem of joining composite cylinders or other tubular bodies to other structures is a recurring one in the design and manufacture of missile bodies, pressure vessels, and other load bearing structures.
In the past the conventional approach to the problem has been the use of pin joints and Ortman keys.
Pin joints, which enjoy the most widespread use, are typically heavy and complicated, requiring precision or match drilling and tedious hand work to remove burrs and sharp edges. In automated assembly lines these operations require extra machine steps.
Ortman keys require tight tolerances and are problematic in assembly. They cannot easily connect noncylindrical tubular bodies. In addition to this, Ortman keys are very difficult if not impossible to disassemble.
Ortman keys are well known and characteristically join tubular members or cylindrical bodies by means of a rectangular or similarly shaped member which fills a groove which the two members to be joined have in common.
Desirable would be a method for the joining of tubular composite structures without the complications or tight tolerances of pin joints and Ortman keys.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a method of joining a tubular composite structure to another structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide for the joining of a tubular composite structure to another structure in such a way as to form an assembly with adequate structural strength in tension, internal pressurization, bending, compression, and shear as to be useful in a wide variety of applications.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide for the joining together of tubular composite structures and other structures in such a way as to allow for easy assembly and disassembly, or alternately, for permanent assembly.